rebirth_of_the_thief_who_roamed_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Page contents of Book
Flipping to the third page, Nie Yan saw the illustrations of an eight piece equipment set which consisted of leather chest armour, cloak, gloves, pants, boots, shoulderguards, and two different daggers. Their design was quite unusual—a deep shade of violet, with a different rune marking each set piece. Just the picture seemed to radiate an aura of ancientness. He was instantly enamoured by this set, especially the pair of daggers whose edges curved in an unusual way. They radiated a stifling murderous aura that would shake the minds of anyone who set eyes on them. Ancient Order: Tyrant Abak Set Abak was a human tyrant from the Era of Shared Governance. He had brutally slain Monarch Agnes to seize the throne, dispelling the parliament. Under his bloody rule, the kingdom fell into a period of darkness. After he was l defeated by General Brook later on, his set disappeared into the sands of time. The Glimpse of Darkness has several clues about this set. Brave adventurer, set forth on your journey to reclaim the long-lost Tyrant Abak Set! It was a Legendary set left left behind by a legendary tyrant! The Tyrant Abak Set! This was what you called a godly equipment set! Nie Yan looked at the clues below the illustrations. The Tyrant Abak Set has been lost for many years. one of the set items, Abak’s Bloody Dagger, was last seen near Kunlan Town over ten years ago. The old Mage Ligen probably knows some clues about its whereabouts. The leather chest piece of the Tyrant Abak Set has long since been broken beyond repair. According to rumours, a random wanderer put the chest piece up for auction in the main auction house at the heart of Calore for 2 silver, and it was purchased by Earl Kleinfeld. Nie Yan flipped to the fourth page of the book, while wondering what sort of materials were used to create such durable pages. The page densely packed with ancient characters from the Era of Shared Governance was detailed to a rarely seen degree. It contained techniques which allowed a player to advance to a Great Thief and Shadow Dancer, practice exercises to hone those techniques, methods to sharpen the player’s awareness as a Thief, and so on. A person in possession of this information could increase their combat strength by at least several fold. Many things on this page couldn’t found in the videos of his past life. There were even some techniques that he had never seen Sun or Shadow Killer employ. This was the most comprehensive guide on how to become a Great Thief and Shadow Dancer! With this guide, there was no longer a need for a person to go about blindly figuring out things for themselves. There were over a hundred techniques altogether, including those Nie Yan was familiar with like the beginner, middle, and advanced footwork of Shadow Dance and Dance of Death. Just mastering two or three of them would allow you to roam around unimpeded, while mastering five or six would allow you to look down on the world from high atop the peak. Nie Yan had no intention of learning all of these techniques. Just having five or six of them handy was enough. Besides, some of the things described in this guide were simply too difficult to pull off. The fifth page contained long forgotten secrets such as the whereabouts of Sage Grant’s equipment set or the origins of the Somodo Greatsword. There were also mentions of the Water of Life and Sacred Potions. There was information on every mythical item that ever appeared in the history of the Atlanta continent. After skimming through, Nie Yan flipped to the next page. On the sixth page was a mystical star design with an enchanting glow. As soon as Nie Yan set his eyes on the page, the start flashed with a dazzling radiance, and a projection of the star appeared in his mind. A flood of information related to past eras surged into his head, catching him off-guard. He could only passively accept all of this knowledge. Only after a while did he finally finish absorbing all of it. You have received All Knowing. You have received the ‘Grand Scholar’ title. A skill and a title…? Nie Yan quickly looked at his skill window, and noticed that a new passive skill was added—All Knowing. As he read through the description, he discovered that this passive came with a host of benefits. The first was a 200% boost to his Intelligence; it was unfortunate that he was a Thief and not a Mage, so this was not as useful to him. The second benefit was that he directly learned the languages of the elves, beastmen, and any other race that belonged to the Righteous Faction of Order. Finally, it granted him the supplementary ability to divine the future of the game world once every ten days, such as major changes in an empire or or historical events yet to occur. As for the Grand Scholar title, it raised his Influence in all nations by 50, allowed him the use of any transfer point free of charge, and enjoy the protection of any guard within a 50-meter radius while in a town or city. He was also given the privilege of riding a mount inside a city, and he even held the authority to order the guards to punish any NPC below the rank of viscount! Any NPC or player with the rank of baron or lower would have to maintain a deferential attitude in front of Nie Yan. If such a person insulted his honour, depending on the severity of the offense and how much Influence the offender held, they could be jailed for anywhere between one to five days! This punishment was especially severe for a player. During this time, they wouldn’t be able to level at all! All they could do was helplessly pass the time in a jail cell! This was the power of the Grand Scholar title, possessing supreme authority! From now on, Nie Yan was privileged nobility. The benefits of most titles only had effect in a specific city or nation. However, Grand Scholar was different; its benefits would alway apply whether he was in the Viridian Empire or Satreen Empire. Even the chief administrators, who held immense authority in their respective cities, didn’t easily dare to offend a person with the title of Scholar. It was because such a figure had the ability to divine the future! Flipping to the seventh page, Nie Yan saw an illustration of a gallant stallion clad in thick, metal barding framed by a magic runic circle. It was a spell which allowed the player to summon this warhorse as a mount. Nie Yan couldn’t help but be shocked. It was a Faulkner Warhorse, named after the Faulkner Prairies from which they originated. These horses were known as the royal steed, and were as fast as the wind with a movement speed bonus of 300%. In the previous timeline, even the cheapest horse sold for the sky-high price of 50 gold, to say nothing of a luxurious mount like the Faulkner Warhorse, which was exclusively available only to those of extremely high status. Faulkners raised in the royal stables sold for more than 50,000 gold. However, gold alone was not enough to purchase one of these mounts. There was an additional requirement, which was that the buyer needed to either possess at minimum the rank of a marquis or have at least 50 influence in Calore! Meeting any of these two requirements was as difficult as scaling the tallest peaks. Even the leaders of the major guilds in the previous timeline could only look on with envy at such an expensive mount. Nie Yan wanted to see what this Faulkner Warhorse was like after summoning it, but this wasn’t the appropriate place. After looking through the seventh page, Nie Yan realized there was still one more page left. When he flipped to the eight page, it blossomed out with a brilliant radiance. Within the light, Nie Yan saw a massive army in an ancient battlefield, countless majestic towers, and demons and angels battling in the sky above… Scene after scene flashed past his eyes, as though he was warped back in time to experience these distant eras firsthand. The very history of the world was recounted to him in great detail. A desolate bleakness… Everything he witnessed had long since disappeared due to the merciless passage of time.